


Voyage

by szczepter



Series: Aomomoweekend [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, aomomoweekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: He never brought it up when Satsuki didn’t seem to remember it herself, but it was there.Sometimes he wondered if he was the only one who remembered.And besides, what could he do about it? He couldn’t grant that weird, childhood wish anyway. He was just a boy.





	Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> For day two of Aomomoweekend. It only vaguely fits the prompt of childhoodfriends, and it was written for Steffel's art [here](http://steffelchen.tumblr.com/post/173581457129/i-dont-really-like-this-one-but-im-posting-it)

As kids all kids have strange and outlandish wishes and desires, so did Momoi and Aomine.

Aomine wanted to be an astronaut or a superhero like any boy at the ages of seven through twelve, but he also wanted to dunk from a building for which Momoi _of course_ scolded him and told him it was dangerous.

Momoi on the other hand, didn’t have that many standard “girly” wishes. She didn’t want a pony. She wanted a _lion_ for some strange reason. She didn’t want to be a princess, she liked playing the royal advisor.

Really, the only girly thing about Momoi was that she wore dresses and liked to play house sometimes.

“That’s not true. I like many ‘girly’ things. I’m a girl after all.”

“You’re more like a dude-girl. Or a girl-dude. Like my buddy, you know?”

Daiki didn’t understand why she got angry after he said that. He basically told her they were friends and he was comfortable with her.

But, yet somehow, she managed to completely misunderstood what he wanted to convey.

Maybe she was more a girl than he thought.

Point being. One of the more memorable and weird things that Daiki remembered from his childhood was that Momoi wanted to go on a cruise.

Why? Well, she wanted to see the world or something and she liked boats. That little fixation was short lived, but very intense. Once, she entered higher grades of elementary school, the cruise obsession vanished.

Daiki usually had a shit memory. Sometimes he didn’t care enough for the thing to store it, sometimes he genuinely forgot and sometimes he didn’t want to remember when the person who nagged him was annoying or something.

But this? This he remembered. He remembered many things about Satsu, more and less important, but this one kind of got stuck at the back of his head for some reason.

He never brought it up when Satsuki didn’t seem to remember it herself, but it was there.

Sometimes he wondered if he was the only one who remembered.

And besides, what could he do about it? He couldn’t grant that weird, childhood wish anyway. He was just a boy.

But that changed, when he landed a spot with the JBN. He liked to brag about it, but truth be told it was 80% thanks to Satsuki’s nagging and managing of his person. He just played. That was the easy part.

Daiki would probably never have brought up the cruise ever again if Momoi didn’t first, if not for the fact that one-time Kise left a catalogue at their place with an ad for a cruise with a big, fancy ship. Momoi flipped through the magazine and she pause at the ad, forehead wrinkling and then smoothing out suddenly.

When she left the magazine on the coffee table Aomine sneaked a peak and discovered what she was looking at earlier.

She never brought it up and it pissed Aomine off to no end. He had money. _They_ had money. They could afford it if only she wanted it. Sure, they were already travelling but that was for work and not for leisure.  

That made him pause, because maybe she didn’t want to? But then again, why would she pause like that? Obviously, there was _something_ there.

 

* * *

 

Internet is your friend as they say and Aomine took to the web to do research on cruises.

Before that he asked Satsuki how much money they had in their account and after a weird look he received and five minutes of nagging she finally wrote the amount on a piece of paper.

It was more than enough, even _he_ knew that much.

Booking the trip turned out to be harder than he thought. He all but gave up and grabbed his phone to call Tetsu for help but stopped himself at the last minute from dialing his number.

No. This was _his_ thing. He was going to take Satsuki on a freaking cruise to Australia and she was going to have fun and be glad and say _oh what a wonderful idea it was Dai-chan. I’m so happy._

His goddamn best friend was not going to steal his thunder and claim all the credit just because he’d help him with some booking.

Then again, he looked at the printed forms and other documents he needed to compile for the cruise, he could really use some help.

“Hello~.” Kise sounded chirper as always and Aomine just about hung up at him, but he forced himself to speak.

“I need your help with a thing.”

 

* * *

 

In a way his master plan worked.

He managed to book the cruise, he presented the tickets to Momoi for her birthday and she was more shocked than anything but she didn’t hide how much that pleased her. She didn’t jump into his arms or anything like that, but then again this was Satsu. Sometimes he forgot this was his childhood friend and not a stereotypical girl, just because they dated.

Momoi seemed to have a grand time at the ship and even the weather turned out to be great on top of that.

But the one thing which broke the perfect picture was Aomine’s seasickness.

He didn’t even know! He was never on a ship before and as all things, he just assumed he’d sleep though most of it, until they were on the open sea, just like with a plane.

But nope.

“This is great.” Momoi said when she joined him at the railing, all smiles and a camera in her hands.

Aomine glared at her, but that didn’t dampen her mood at all.

“Oh, poor baby.” She patted him on the head. “You should have staid in our cabin.”

“It rocks too much.”

“Did you take the meds?”

Aomine wrinkled his nose.

Satsu sighed.

“How are you supposed to get better if you won’t take what the doctor prescribed?”

Daiki grumbled something, even he had a problem with understanding.

“Come on.” She grabbed his arm and tugged him off the railing. “You’ll take the meds and then go to bed.”

Daiki grimaced, but let Momoi lead him off in the direction of the cabins.

This didn’t really go exactly as he planned, but he didn’t have much choice.

Momoi steered him into the right direction, but he still tripped over some of the loungers and almost fell flat on his face.

“Dai-chan! You okay?” Momoi grabbed him somehow managed to stead him.

“M’fine.” He mumbled, while he squeezed his eyes because a wave of nausea hit him when he tripped.

“Hey. Satsu?” He said after a moment when she went suddenly quiet and didn’t move or nudge him.

He opened his eyes and saw that she was staring at the ground and he followed her gaze.

_Oh fuck_. He thought when he saw the square, brown box laying between them. He didn’t really _know_ why he took it with him at this cruise. He certainly didn’t plan on well… _asking_ , or anything. And he definitely didn’t plan on asking while he was on the verge of throwing up, even he wasn’t such a tactless swine.

He had it for at least a year now, but he never really could bring himself to ask, or to find a perfect moment.

If he’d be 100% honest with himself, the moments were there, the _confidence_ was what was missing.

Then again, this was a pretty neat moment. Should he?

He opened his mouth and closed it and then opened it again, but nothing came out. Satsuki was still looking at the box, and she looked kind of frightened.

Aomine sighed and picked it up. He held it in an open palm so she could sea it clearly.

“I uh. We should probably talk.”

Satsuki looked up at him and if he was in a better condition he’d laugh at her ridiculous expression.

“I-“ He didn’t manage to say more, because she put a hand on the box, covering it.

“Dai-chan, you’re all green.” She said and after a moment of hesitation she put the box in his pocket.

“We’ll talk…when you get better.” She said and Aomine blinked when there was a tinge of pink on her cheeks but also a small frown on between her brows.

“Huh?” He asked not understanding, holding up an empty hand.

“Off to bed!” She said and pushed him in the direction of the cabin.

And Aomine managed not to puke before he got to the bathroom thankfully.


End file.
